Modern vehicles, such as passenger and commercial vehicles, have various components within vehicle engine systems. Examples of such components and systems can include fuel components, such as a fuel hose and fuel hose connectors. The fuel components can be subjected to various forces resulting from collisions, accidents, or impacts to the area of the vehicle near the engine system. For example, portions of the engine system can move relative to, and contact, other vehicle components. Under certain impact conditions, portions of the engine system can contact a vehicle firewall. Such contact can cause damage to engine components such as the fuel components.